A New Family is Born
by SlifofinaDragon
Summary: Reedit. A Reader-Insert. You get a phone call from Alfred a party his doing. You get and unexpecting welcoming from Francis. How will you tell Alfred and Arthur about Francis? How will you confess your love to either one of them or to both of them.


A New Family is Born

ArthurxReaderxAlfred

**Warning-rape**

** Disclaimner- I don't own hetalia or the characters.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN PLEASE DON'T BOTHER TO READ IT!**

It was a really hot day in (town's name); it felt like it was in the 90s or something. (Name) was already wearing her (favorite color) bikini, she had her (h/l) (h/c) in a ponytail, and you put on (favorite color) goggles over your (e/c) eyes and you take a little swim in the pool. While swimming your cell phone goes off singing 'Pub and Go' by your friend Arthur Kirkland he played for you as your ringtone. You swim towards the edge and answer your phone,

"Hello?" "Hey, (Name)." that wasn't Arthur's voice.

"Alfred, why are you using Arthur's phone?" "Mine died." Well that was a lamest excuse you've ever heard.

"Hey, but listen me, Ivan, Feliciano, Lovino, Antonio, Gilbert, Francis, Matthew, Yao, Kiku, and Arthur were having a Water Gun Fight party at my place if you have time come over it will be lots of fun." Alfred said before you could say anything all of the sudden you hear screaming in the background,

"YOU BLOODY WANKER! WHAT DID I TELL YOU USING MY PHONE TO CALL (NAME)?"

That was Arthur's voice screaming at the top of his lungs at Alfred. You hear some struggling and arguments between them through the phone.

"Sorry about that, love." "It's okay it kind of surprise me at first."

You just started to giggle a bit after that awkward phone call.

"Hey. Listen what Alfred said is true were having this water gun fight thing an-" "PARTY!" Alfred interrupts. You something being thrown at and getting hit by it.

"Sorry, love. Any way like was saying we are having this water gun fight party and I was going to call you and invite you, but a certain _someone_ took my phone without permission." You start to giggle a bit since you had a bit of a crush on both of them it was very funny of how they fight makes you laugh.

"I guess I'll come and pick you up if you're not too busy today." "Oh no, I'm not busy I was just swimming around in my pool trying to cool myself off." You reply back to him trying to hold back your giggles.

"Okay then, I'll pick you up in a few then, see you later, bye." "Bye Arthur." You reply back, closed your phone and got out of the pool, dried yourself off and put on your pool cover up.

- Time Skip -

***Knock, Knock, Knock* **you got up to answer the massive repeated knocked door and to see both Alfred and Arthur at the door.

"See just like I said, if you knock it multiple times someone comes and opens the door." Alfred said with his child grin, he was wearing America flag bathing suit, no shirt which made you blush a bit. Alfred had these sky blue eyes just staring at you, which made you nervous. His hair was blond and had this one strand that sticks up. Arthur eyes were forest green, his hair id a messy sandy blond, he wore a white t-shirt as a cover up and his British flag bathing suit.

"So are we going or are going to stare at us for a while, (name)." Alfred said snapping out your daydreaming.

"Oh ye-yeah I'm ready to go." You said as you follow them to Arthur's black Buick.

-Time Skip -

You, Arthur and Alfred, went out into their backyard to see everyone here.

"Hey (Name)!" everyone yells your name as you walked towards everyone and talked to them for a bit.

"Hey I'm going to start filling up some of the water guns, can come and help with them Artie." "Yes, and its Arthur you bloody git."

Again you couldn't help but giggle at the two whenever they fought. As you took off you cover up, you went to explore more of the backyard to the garden that Arthur grows. All of the sudden a pair of strong arms wraps around your waist

" 'ey mon cheri, can I have a little taste of you." Francis said as he nuzzle in your neck, which made you very nervous you never did got along with the Bad Trio Touch's most perverted member Francis. You start to try to pry his hands off, but no good he won't budge. He starts to give you kisses and nips on the back of your neck. You felt his hand going up your cover up, 'Someone, please help me' you said to yourself hoping someone could notice your disappearance As he was touching he pulled at your bikini string to try to let top fall off, you try to pry his hands off your bikini, but he already was able to pull the string and let it drop. He pushes you on to the ground lying on your back. When you went to get up Francis was already above you, holding your wrist above your head. He leans towards your lips and capturing by forcing his lips into yours. After he kisses you and leans to your ears and whispers,

"You're going to enjoy this mon cheri, I'll make you scream my name in no time." "Pl-please…..s-st-stop it." He nips and licks at ears and started to attack your neck. You bit onto your lip to close off any moaning you may release as he suck on your neck.

"P-please….. St-stop." You said hoping Francis will stop, but it doesn't look like he'll listen with that lust glaze he stares at you while he takes off the bottom part your bikini. You jolt at first feeling something moist touching your fold. You couldn't hold in your moans as licks the inside of you. You came as he licks the inside of you. He drinks up all of your juice.

"Ah, you taste so heavenly I can't to taste the inside of you fully." He said in lust fill voice as he took off his bathing suit. Francis then shoves two of his fingers into your mouth to be coated with saliva. After he pulls out his fingers he puts his member in front your face and said,

"Suck." Your to afraid to do it so he shoves it into your mouth, after he gets his member coated with your salvia he pulls it out. He lays you back down and sticks one finger in, then two of them to stretch the inside of you to be prepared. He then lefts your legs over his shoulder and position himself to your entrance.

"Pl-please… no….d-don't" "I'll be gentle." He said as he gently shoves inside of you. You scream as you felt him inside of you, he then waited for a minute so you didn't feel so tight. As you were adjusted you gave a soft moan signaling him to start thrusting inside.

"You feel so heavenly I could melt here in the summer heat like butter." Francis said to after you adjusted to his member. You and Francis kept on grunting and moaning as he thrushes in you. You scream at the top your lungs as he hits you sweet spot. 'There.' Francis says to himself as he thrusts in that angle. After a good thrust you start to scream Francis' name without realizing it,

"FRANCIS! FRANCIS! FRANCIS! FRANCIS!" "That's it scream it, so everyone cam you hear you and that you are mine." Francis said as he was close to releasing.

"Francis …..I-I'm a-about to….." "I know let's do it together." He said as they were about to release. "FRANCIS!" "(NAME)!" You both came at the same time, he pulls out you and starts to walk around the back way so no one doesn't see him, you start to cry after realizing what just happened after Francis was about leave you both hear,

"YOU BLOODY FROG!" you looked up as Francis turn to see an 'I'm-going-kill-you' look from both Alfred and Arthur. Francis let's go of you and runs away from both of them before they came even a foot closer.

"You okay, love" Arthur said as he came to your shaken position,

"Y-yes." Arthur takes off his cover up and puts it on you to cover you up. They both take you back inside of their houses just in case something like that happens again. They set you gently onto their couch Arthur went to their kitchen and started to make some tea for to help you to calm you down. Arthur came back with tea for you,

"Thank you." You said as Arthur handed you the tea, taking sip to help calm you down. You never did like tea, but for some Arthur's tea was kind you loved the most.

-Time Skip -

After calming down for well good few fours you helped filling up all the water gun with Alfred and Arthur it was time for the water gun fight party. As they made it outside carrying the guns you hear,

"SCATTER!" Alfred screams as he tosses the water guns in the air everyone catches one and scatters after they caught their water gun. Yours was giant Nerf water gun that was blue, red and orange; you had to pump it for each use for you shoot for longer distance. Everyone was running all over the place to dodge the water being spouted out.

- Time Skip-

After hours of playing with the water guns you screamed at Alfred to let him you were going to lay down for a few minutes on the lounge chairs. You went towards Arthur's garden to one of the lounge chair to relax. After a few minutes of resting you hear someone coming from behind you look behind you to see someone with a brown messy hair, he had the same eye color as Arthur,

"Shhhhh Lovi~ is after me (Name); I hope you don't if I hide behind you." Antonio said as you looked behind the chair, you nodded and went back lying down to look normal so Lovino doesn't find him.

"TOMATO BASTARD! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU HIDING?" you jumped out of your chair as you heard Lovino screaming towards yours and Antonio's direction. You lay back down and closed your eyes hoping Lovino thinks that Antonio isn't here.

-Lovino's P.O.V. -

When I arrived to Arthur's garden I notice (Name) lying on the lounge chair, I don't want to disturb her I behind every roses and flowers in the garden to find that tomato bastard. Just as when I was about to leave the garden I heard a piece of twig snap where (Name) was resting at. I walk towards were (Name) was resting.

-Yours and Antonio's P.O.V. -

I gave a signal by looking like I was stretching as Lovino was coming towards me, but unfortunately he doesn't seem to notice it until, I tapped on his shoulder to get his attention. He saw Lovino Coming towards so he got out of his hiding spot try to run around me as Lovino started to at him. When Antonio tripped over one the legs Lovino shot me right square in the face, causing me to sputter the water at my face. I start to cough as I felt the water going through my nose and to the back of my throat.

"Oh, (Name) are you-a okay." ***Cough*** Ye-yes ***Cough, cough, cough*.**" I started to blow at my blow at my nose to get the water out of my nose, but it was not helping at all.

"Lovi~ Keep an eye on her while I'll go get Alfred or Arthur to help us out here, ok." "Yeah, yeah, just hurry-a up." Lovino said giving him am angry glare as you continue to cough to get him going.

-Time Skip-

After a few minutes Antonio returns with Alfred and Arthur,

"Hey, come on let's get you inside before you get it with a water gun." Alfred said helping you up.

"Man today is just not my day you guys." You said trying to not to cough again. After they brought you into their house they set you down onto the couch and handed you some tissue to help blow your nose.

***PPPPHHHHRRRRMMMM!*** your nose sounded like a fog horn you felt a bit embarrassed since Arthur and Alfred were there with you, they just started laughing you couldn't help but blush at it.

"He-hey, (Name)". Arthur and Alfred said at the same time trying to hold in their laughter's, you nodded so they know you were paying attention.

"We both have something to say," Alfred said to then you Arthur said, "We both love you." You blush just like Antonio's tomato and you replied back,

"Funny, I feel the same way about both of you guys as well." They both pulled you in a hugs and kisses.

-Extending Ending-

-1 year later-

You were in the hospital since you refused in giving up Francis' child; you were against abortion so you went on in carrying Francis' child inside of you. Francis, Arthur, Alfred, and Matthew all agreed to take of the child once it was born. Francis was with you holding your hand since he was the father of the child he wanted to see his child born.

"Miss (Name), come on you can do it, just a few more pushes." The nurses said as they were trying to get the baby. You pushed as hard you can, kept on pushing, until you started to get exhausted.

"Mon Cheri, you can do it just one more push to ze our baby." Francis said as he brushes some your hair out of your (e/c). You gave one final push and you two were blissed to a baby's' cryings.

-Alfred's and Arthur's P.O.V. -

After well good few hours Arthur and Alfred waited in the lobby to hear about the baby being healthy and alive.

"Alfred and Arthur, the babies is here and Miss (Name) want you to see the twins" the nurse said as Alfred and Arthur stands up surprise after hearing they were twins and followed the nurse to (Name's) room. As they enter they saw a beautiful baby boy and a girl. The boy had the same hair color as Francis and had your eye color the girl had your hair color and had Francis' eye color.

"Look, now we're a big happy family." You said tired and exhausted. Francis was holding the boy as (Name) were holding the little girl.

"Their beautiful, mon cheri." Francis said as he kisses you cheeks, "Now rest, love you had a long a tiring day."

"Yes, (Name) you should rest, now" Alfred and Arthur said as they walked towards you holding your baby.

"What are you going to name the babies, Miss (Name)?" one of the nurses said with the clipboard in her hand.

"How about after my grandparents', name, Isabelle and Tommy (or Tom for short)? Does that sound good you guys?" You said as you were looking at Francis, Alfred and Arthur.

"Those are beautiful names, (Name)." The three said to you in a union. The nurse writes down their names and leaves the room.

"We should all let you rest now, Miss. (Name). Gentlemen, if you would follow me to my office, the nurses will see to the babies." The doctor said as (Name) and Francis handed the babied to the nurses. As Alfred, Arthur, And Francis were about to leave you to rest they each gave you a kiss on the lip and cheeks on each side. After they left you went into a deep sleep and dream about your new family being born.

THE END

**Arthur's Note**

**(h/l)- hair length**

**(e/c)- eye color**

**(h/c)- hair color**

**I hope you enjoyed this story, I reedited this story after finding some mistakes I did in the story. After typing it out, if you could please review this story, please.**


End file.
